Again
by Quaei
Summary: An idea a got from a text message. When Sasuke and Sakura broke up, Sakura kept slipping letters in Sasuke's locker everyday, until one day... - "Ms. Incomplete.. I think I'm falling in love with you.. all over again."


Quaei - Many apologies for discontinuing Complicated. I really love that story much, though.

Naruto – I understand how you feel.. Its like not eating my 41st bowl of ramen since Im so stuffed that can't even chew no more.. *sobs*

Quaei – Oh… Naruto you're the best… *sobs then hugs Naruto*

Sasuke – What freaks of nature.

Sakura – Nami-chan doesn't own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuuden. Enjoy!

* * *

"This wont work out, Sakura." said Sasuke, his face showed no emotion as ever but he regretted what he was saying.

"…I guess s-so." replied Sakura, her voice noticeably cracked at the end.

Originally, they don't know the REAL reason why this is happening now. It is but the work of some whore that wants dear Sasuke all by herself. You guessed right – it's Karin. (I don't want Ino be bad..)

_**Flashback**_

_An outraged Karin bolted from her seat as her fellow student council officer told her the news that – Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are officially a couple._

"_This.. can't be happening!! I was the one destined for Sasuke-kun…I'm supposed the one to have long walks with him… I'm supposed to be the one kissing him… I'm supposed to be the one to take him! _(eww..) _I'm supposed to be the one who'll be his girlfriend!!!" fumed Karin as she nearly broke the table inside the office. Oh, Karin was the student council president, by the way._

_With Karin at full rage, her colleagues were scared…_

"_A-ano… Karin-senpa-" stuttered one of her colleagues but was cut off by a monstrous "WHAT THE HELL D'YA WANT?!!!" by Karin.._

"_A-ano…Why don't you use your power as a student council president to separate them?" sweat dropped the boy, which made Karin stop._

"_Or maybe I could use my power as the student council president to separate them!" said Karin innocently "…hah! I'm such a genius!" she ended as she went out the office in a flash… went to her secret hiding place she called the '__**Make-out room for Me and Sasuke-kun**__' to operate her plan to separate the Haruno girl and __**her**__ Sasuke-kun._

_And her plan? She changed random peoples schedules, including Sakura and Sasukes so they won't meet… She also rescheduled their club practices… sometimes she always boss Sakura to do stuff… telling her it was her job since Sakura is also part of the student council. She always made Sakura shift till evening at school working on papers so Sasuke would be asked by Sakura to go ahead home without her. Even on Saturdays and Sundays shed ask Sakura to help her, which slowly made their relationship break down. Sure they text each other and so but not quite that long._

_When they were at school they practically see each other, and when they do, sometimes Sakura or Sasuke wouldn't notice him or her. That didn't affect them so much but they are hurt. And then one day, Karin planned something to surely destroy them. She requested a few of her colleagues that were terrified by her so much to act as somewhat the 'third-party'._

_First was Sasuke, when he was passing by the hallway, she saw a glitch of Sakura. He smiled ever so sudden and walked by her direction but he went to a stop when he saw she wasn't alone… she was with Suigetsu! And it looks like she was really happy with him. That scene made Sasuke walk backward and ran away…He felt like he was cheated on._

_Then it was Sakuras turn for Karins evil scheme… It was like what Sasuke encountered but the environment was different. Sakura doesn't have choir practice so she checked out on Sasuke on the gym for basketball practice but what she saw was Sasuke with a Hinata…and… he smiled at her! Sasuke smiled at Hinata! He never smiles for anyone else other than Naruto, his siblings and most importantly her! And with that she ran like she has no place left to go anymore. _

_Later that day she called Sasuke and told him that they really need to talk… she doesn't care when… she doesn't care where…she just wants to see him again for one last time. Sasuke thought of the same thing, too._

_In short… they thought that they really don't deserve each other just because of their tight schedule and a misunderstanding._

_**End Flashback**_

"…so… this is it, huh? The end of our relationship?" Sasuke said, averting his gaze to Sakura but still wearing his stoic face.

"…yes." said Sakura straightly… not showing her fear and sorrow of losing him. Sasuke thought that Sakura was dead serious of what she's saying and just said his last words to her…

"It's nice having you as my acquaintance. I shall… take my leave now." He said flatly… not quite caring what Sakura will feel. Sasuke was crushed inside… since Sakura was the only one who understood him and the only one he loved so much.

Sakura walked away… and went to the student council office. When she got there wearing a tear-streaked face… Karin was really delighted.

"Sakura-chan? What happened to you?" said Karin with a fake concerned voice, standing up and went to her as-if-she-cared. Sakura went to her table and sat at her chair.

"oh, my, is it about Sasu- I mean Uchiha-san?" said Karin still faking it.

"We just… b…b-broke up… Karin-san" said Sakura as her tears streamed down her face. She loved Sasuke so much… too much actually that she hated it.

* * *

A month has passed… so far Sasuke didn't show great loss and Sakura was still her bubbly self. Karin was in the move with her 'Sasuke-kun will be mine plan' but until now… she's still failing.

"Sakura, what is wrong with you? You're more hard working and doing anything whatsoever so much! Take care of yourself would you?! I mean… I'm proud you're over Sasuke but I didn't tell you to love working so much! You'll just get so tired you'll miss the chance in having a new boyfriend!" said a concerned Ino to her bestfriend Sakura who was over-working herself running errands for every teacher inside the faculty room.

"I don't want to have a new one yet… And, I really love working… Because of this I'm always excused in class" said Sakura while operating the Xerox copy machine… (Karin switched back the schedules to normal so Sakura and Sasuke were classmates again)

"I can't believe you… oh, there's a slumber party tonight at my house, be there."

"I can't… I'll be the one cooking today and my mom and I are cleaning the house tomorrow… sorry Ino."

"Don't you get tired?! You're not wonderwoman!" said a furious Ino shaking Sakura by her shoulders.

"I'll make it up to you, but… not today… I have many things to attend to… 'kay?. Bye, Ino!" Sakura waved goodbye to her, carrying a huge pile of papers that was a hindrance for her sight.

_BAM!!!_

"O-ouch…! That hurt." reacted Sakura, flinching about since she was taken down. "Oh, no… I'm so sorry I didn't mean it… I just couldn't see where I was going and-"

"Hn."

"Sasu… U-uchiha-san. Uhm… I'd better go… I'm so sorry!" she stuttered at the encounter… she picked up all the pieces of papers as fast as she could... Sasuke helped her pick them up, and accidentally their hands met which made Sakura flinch and blush.

"I-I'm so very sorry. I shall take my leave now." she said fully composed, hiding the blush on her face so Sasuke wouldn't notice.

'I touched him… It is him… He's the cause of all of this… He's the cause of this!' she thought skidding away.

At the other side Sasuke just looked at her and defiantly walked away… not even caring… or so he thought that he didn't care (but he did).

* * *

The time passed by too quickly it was now dark outside… and Sakura still had something to do…

"Sakura? Why are you still here at school?" asked Kakashi-sensei, their homeroom teacher.

"Oh? Hi, Kakashi-sensei! I'm just finishing my errand. Do you need anything? Or do you have anything or something you want me to do for you?" she replied as cheerfully as she could but Kakashi didn't notice the sadness in her eyes.

"You should call it a day, Sakura." said Kakashi.

"But, I still haven't-"

"Go home Sakura… You're becoming really greedy with all your generosity … and stubborn, too. Your classmates probably think of you as a 'teachers pet' so go on home, okay?" he ended as he playfully shooed Sakura away from the school grounds.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei! I owe you one!" Sakura waved off and ran as fast as she could home.

* * *

The first thing she did when she got home was locking herself in her room as fell on her bed.

"Now… I realize one thing… I feel so incomplete without you, Sasuke." She said to herself as she shed tears. Since the break-up she haven't cried again, but now realizing her weakness, she had her break-down. She just cried and cried until she didn't realize she was asleep.

* * *

The next day… Sakura wanted to do something… something she would risk for and would regret doing.

As she walked by the lockers so early in the morning… she slipped a letter in someone's locker… which was… Sasukes.

She have thought of slipping letters for Sasuke, letters of emotion to be precise with hints of love to it. And she hid her identity with the codename 'Ms. Incomplete' without giving Sasuke a clue.

Minutes later, the school bell rang and students went to their respective lockers to get their books and whatever.

Sakura hid on one corner to observe Sasuke if he'll read the letter or not.

As soon Sasuke opened his locker, he was shocked at the sight of a letter inside his locker.

'Who could be this from?' he asked himself as he unfolded the letter.

'_I could've said a word but you turned away,_

_Why do you always act in such a passive way?_

_Now, don't you ever think that I would stuck up to you,_

_But I believe in you._

_You're the sun that lightens up my shadow of being alone._

_Save me… it's going to be much better. _**(Decay- Rie Fu)**

_Ms. Incomplete' _

"Must be another fangirl… But her writing skills are much of Sakura." He whispered to himself as he carefully placed the letter back to his locker, shrugging off the idea that maybe Sakura wrote the letter.

Sakura was delighted that he read the letter. And she made that a daily routine… Every single day she slipped letters in his locker still with the codename 'Ms. Incomplete' and watched him everyday. She didn't care if he doesn't reply… She didn't care if he falls for the wrong person… all she cares about is that he reads her letters.

* * *

Sasuke, on the other hand was so perplexed about this 'Ms. Incomplete'

"There is no possible girl that will ever be as poetic and sweet as that as Sakura… No one… but the handwriting is not like hers… still… I can feel her soul… I'm sure of it… she IS Sakura… I know it."

* * *

School it is again and Sakura was again early at school to slip another letter in Sasuke's locker but to her surprise… there was a note on Sasuke's locker which says – "Ms. Incomplete… I think I'm falling inlove with you… all over again."

Sakura was in great shock and blinded by disbelief. She was taken aback and took a step away but something oppressed her movement… there was someone behind her.

"I knew it… It IS you." said a deep angelic voice.

Sakura was now panicking… she didn't know what to do… but she made up her mind on facing the music and turned towards Sasuke, but her head was bowed… showing shyness.

"Would you give me another chance and mend the scars of you loneness, Ms. Incomplete?" Sasuke said – smiling- as he reached Sakura's chin and adjusted it so she would face him. Sakura haven't seen him smiling since the break-up and she was so happy to see it again, so.

Their eyes met at a love-struck stare. They didn't dare to avert their gaze. They didn't dare to speak. They just stood still until Sasuke adjusted his hand to cup Sakura's cheek and said…

"Would you allow me to do so?" he said, blinking now and then.

"…Y-yes…" cried Sakura as she reached Sasuke's hand and held it…

And they kissed.

With their eyes closed, Sasuke smiled and placed his forehead sweetly to Sakura's wide one and hugged her like so.

"Things will work out for you and me… There may be circumstances like Karin separating us but, I promise that won't happen again. So… please, don't cry." he hushed her. She nodded as a reply and that is the start of their new beginning.

* * *

After that intimate moment…

"Wait, did you say Karin was the one who broke us up?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…"

"How'd you know?"

"Well… when we broke up, she was crossing the line more than ever but I have no slight interest in her… then she spilled all the information."

"Oh… is that so? But that plan did work, though."

"Yeah it _did._ But I'll say this to you… no more foolish pranks and schemes or plans will ever tear us apart again… well eventually if some may succeed, I know we'll work it out again and be together once more… I'll love you and only you. I won't promise this to you… but instead I'll just do it." Sasuke ended the dialogue with a kiss on Sakura's tender lips.

**END**

* * *

Quaei- So.. That's about it… It's just a one-shot. But I hope you like it :)

Naruto- I didn't know you're so sweet, Nami-chan.

Sasori- You don't know the half of it, Naruto-kun.

Naruto- Oh? Really…? Then I want to know!! Nami-chan! Please be my girlfriend!

Quaei- uh..?

Sasori- *pwns Naruto* don't you EVER touch my woman.

Quaei- Aww… Saso-chii~! xD

Sai- The End!


End file.
